


Hiding

by ServantSerah



Series: SFW GoodGardenerAU [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, Demon/Human Relationships, Digital Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, GoodGardenerAU, Hiding, Kissing, Making Out, Married Couple, cocoon of wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: Warlock is looking for his nanny who seems to be busy. (For my GoodGardenerAU)
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: SFW GoodGardenerAU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> **Please don't repost my art.**

(From November)

I think this is pretty self explenatory. Walrock is around 6 or 7 here, so Ash and Fran are already married at this point. 

The wing hiding thing was actually inspired by virevon on tumblr and twitter, who posted some lovely Crowley sketches a while ago and where he's doing something similar.


End file.
